Un lien les unissait
by PinguCat
Summary: Slash/Yaoi entre Drago et Harry /!\ LEMON /!\


Salut à tous!

Etant donné que je suis en pleine révision pour un examen de repêch' * _Sifflote_ * l'inspiration m'est venue!

Et voici mon petit bébé que j'ai pondu à la place d'étudier * _re-sifflote_ *

C'est un **Slash/ Yaoi** , donc relation entre 2 hommes ( Et oui! )

 **/!\ LEMON /!\** vous êtes prévenu...

Je place cette fiction dans _Harry Potter et le Prince de Sang-Mêlé_

Enjoy!

 _N'hésitez pas à laisser un petit commentaire :-)_

* * *

Harry avait entendu dire par Luna que Drago s'était fait attaqué par une des nombreuses créatures magiques qui encerclent le château. Il souria intérieurement car il savait pertinemment ce que cela signifiait. Son regard se perdit dans le vide tandis que ses amis discutaient joyeusement. Il s'impatientait déjà que la nuit tombe à Poudlard.

Il avait tout prévu, à l'heure du dîner il avait donné à Mme Pomfresh deux délicieuse madeleine avec un puissant somnifère à l'intérieur. Elle avait refusée, poliment, mais Harry lui avait glissé les gourmandises dans les mains. Il savait très bien qu'elle les mangerait une fois qu'elle serait à l'infirmerie pour surveiller les malades durant leur sommeil. Il avait prévenu Hermione et Ron qu'après le repas, il irait faire des recherches à la bibliothèque. Hermione l'avait félicité et Ron avait levé les yeux au ciel. _Il savait._ Harry lui avait dit et avait fait promettre de le garder pour lui.

Il avait accompagné Ron et Hermione dans la salle commune de Gryffondor et leur avait dit de ne pas l'attendre, ses recherches sur les _Horcruxes_ allait certainement durer longtemps.

Dans un sac, il prit sa cape d'invisibilité, un bout de parchemin, sa plume et son encrier. Tout était calculé.

Néanmoins, quand il sortit de la salle commune de Gryffondor, il prit les escaliers et se dirigea droit vers l'infirmerie. Il attrapa sa cape dans son sac et se couvrit. Il s'assit non loin de la porte et attendit. Une heure, deux heures, peut-être même trois. Des ronflements commencèrent à raisonner derrière la porte de l'infirmerie. C'était le moment. Toujours sa cape sur lui, Harry entra dans l'infirmerie et remarqua avec soulagement que seul Drago y était. Mme Pomfresh était affalé sur son bureau et dormait profondément. Drago était dans le lit du fond. Harry enleva sa cape et se dirigea vers lui.

« Potter, il était temps ! »

Drago se dégagea sur sa droite et fit signe à Harry de s'assoir près de lui.

« Rien de grave ? » demanda Harry inquiet

« Bien sur que non, j'aurai pu sortir mais j'ai insisté pour rester cette nuit au moins, je me sentais mal tu sais » Souria Drago en feignant de tomber dans les pommes

Les deux jeunes hommes se scrutèrent du regard quelques secondes.

« Tu m'as manqué, Souffla enfin Drago, viens la » Dit-il en écartant ses bras

Et l'intéressé ne se fit pas attendre. Il se cala dans les bras du blond et posa sa tête sur son épaule.

« Toi aussi »

« J'étais sûr que tu viendrais » ria Drago en caressant les cheveux du brun

« Je ne veux manquer aucun moment privilégié avec toi » fit Harry dans un murmure

Il releva la tête vers lui et, enfin, captura les lèvres de Drago qui gémit légèrement à ce contact. Harry se redressa afin de pouvoir approfondir le baiser. Il attrapa le cou de ce dernier et fourra sa langue dans la gorge du blond. Leurs langues se découvrirent, se mêlèrent et se lièrent afin de ne faire qu'une. A bout de souffle, Drago poussa légèrement Harry afin de rompre le baiser.

Le blond attrapa la cravate de ce dernier et la défit d'un coup de main. Il déposa mille baisers dans le cou du brun tout en défaisant sa chemise. Harry, quant à lui, passa ses mains en dessous du haut de pyjama, le retira et admira le torse de son vis-à-vis. Drago cachait bien ses atouts, malgré son jeune âge, il avait déjà de beau muscles en formation qui ne demandais qu'à être touché. Harry se mordit la lèvre de la vue, ce qui fit rougir le blond directement. Il allongea Drago et retira le reste de ses vêtements qu'il jeta en boule au pied du petit lit. Drago fit de même avec le bas de son pyjama. Harry se positionna au-dessus du blond et lui vola un baiser. Les deux adolescents, uniquement vêtus de leur boxer se perdirent quelques instant dans les yeux de l'autre. Dans ces moment-là, plus rien d'autre ne comptait. Il n'y avait plus de haine entre eux, plus de sang-mêlé, sang pur, sang de bourbe. Plus d'insultes. Plus de compétition. Plus personne. Plus de doutes. Il n'y avait qu'eux. _Drago et Harry_. Dès le départ, il y avait eu ce lien. _Haine. Amour._ Ils s'étaient perdus entre deux sentiments. Et c'est Drago qui avait céder le premier. Après un entrainement de Quidditch, il avait regardé Harry s'entrainer avec son équipe. _Et il avait compris._ Il avait demandé à Crabbe et Goyle de s'occuper de Granger et Weasley et avait attendu qu'Harry soit seul dans les vestiaires. Il l'avait attrapé et plaqué contre un mur. Il avait lu la peur dans les yeux d'Harry. Mais une fois que leurs lèvres s'étaient scellées à jamais, son regard avait changé. _Désir. Passion_. Et depuis, dès qu'ils en avaient l'occasion, Harry et Drago se retrouvaient. Seuls. Avec eux-mêmes et leur Amour naissant. _Amour de jeunesse_ , diront-nous. _Mais c'était bien plus_. Un jour, Ron les avait surpris. Peu après que le nom d'Harry soit sorti de la coupe de feu. Il n'avait pas compris. Il ne lui a plus parlé pendant des semaines. Et Drago avait eu tellement mal au cœur pour lui. Il avait fait son possible pour le rejoindre dès qu'il pouvait. Mais il avait sa réputation à garder également. D'un côté, il aimait jouer au dur avec Crabbe et Goyle mais d'un autre _il désirait tellement Harry_ … Mais il continuait son double-jeu. C'était comme ça. Et Harry acceptait et faisait de même. Harry avait tout expliqué à Ron qui accepta. Même s'il ne comprenait pas. C'était son ami et il le suivrait dans tous ses choix. Et ils en étaient arrivés là, à se faire mal pour pouvoir se voir et profiter d'un moment à passer avec l'autre.  
Drago avait attrapé le bassin d'Harry et le tirait vers le sien afin que leurs deux membres se rencontrent. Harry avait gémit et le bas ventre du blond avait tout de suite réagit. Il passa ses mains dans le dos du brun et le colla à lui. Harry faisait aller son bassin contre celui du blond ce qui leur arracha plusieurs gémissement. Leurs membres gonflaient de plaisir et ils se sentaient un peu plus à chaque coup qu'Harry donnait. Drago embrassa chaque parcelle de peau du cou du brun et remonta jusqu'à son oreille

« Ho, Harry… J'ai tellement envie de toi… » Lui susurra-t-il dans son oreille

Harry s'arrêta et passa sa main dans le boxer du blond, attrapa son membre et commença un lent vas et viens sur celui-ci.

« Comme ça ? » Souffla ce dernier

Drago hoqueta de surprise et profita de chaque mouvement qu'Harry faisait. C'était si bon. Il rejeta sa tête sur son oreiller et se délecta des sensations qu'il l'envahissait. Son corps était comme électrifié et son désir grandissait de plus en plus en lui. Il le voulait, le désirait, _l'aimait_. Harry parsemait sa bouche de tendre baiser alors qu'il accélérait le mouvement.

« Attend attend, fit Drago qui se sentait venir,… J'ai envie de te sentir… _en moi_ »

Harry s'arrêta colla sa bouche à celle de Drago. Ils s'embrasèrent, longuement, passionnément. Leurs langues ne s'arrêtaient jamais de se découvrir, se titiller un peu plus à chaque occasion.

« Mais on n'a jamais… » Commença Harry qui l'observait

« Je sais, fit Drago, mais j'ai envie… »

Ce dernier rougissa. Harry vint coller son visage contre son torse. Au niveau du cœur. Les deux adolescents n'avaient jamais été plus loin que les préliminaires. Et la question d'aller plus loin ne s'était jamais posé. Certes, leurs envies étaient là, mais jamais ils n'avaient franchis le pas. Ils n'en avaient même jamais parlé. Ils n'en avaient jamais le temps à vrai dire. La plupart du temps, ils se retrouvaient dans des coins reclus de l'école. Et leur temps ensemble étaient comptés. _5 minutes. 10, parfois 15 ou 20_. Jamais plus. Ils avaient à peine le temps de découvrir le corps de l'autre. C'était le temps qu'ils leurs fallait pour que leurs bouches se découvrent, pour que leurs mains se baladent, pour qu'ils agrippent leurs sexe et les caresse frénétiquement l'un contre l'autre.

« Tu es sur ? » demanda Harry timidement

Drago attrapa la tête d'Harry et plongea son regard dans le sien.

« _Je t'aime Harry_ »

« Moi aussi, je t'aime… »

Drago captura ses lèvres dans un doux et tendre baiser. « Faisons-le » Murmura-t-il contre sa bouche.

Harry l'embrassa de plus belle et retira lentement leurs deux vêtements devenus gênants. Leurs érections se frôlèrent et ils frissonnèrent à ce contact. Le brun présenta trois doigts au blond qui les lécha, comme il avait fait une fois avec le sexe d'Harry. Il souria en repensant à se souvenir. Harry ne s'y était tellement pas attendu et il avait jouis en quelques secondes dans sa bouche. Il sentit un doigt le pénétrer, puis un deuxième un peu plus douloureux. Le troisième arriva une fois qu'Harry s'était assuré qu'il n'avait pas mal. Harry le prépara du mieux qu'il pouvait, Drago gigotait de plaisir sous ses doigts. Le plaisir avait remplacé la douleur. Après avoir enlevé ses doigts, il positionna son sexe à l'entrée de cet antre chaud et humide. Drago avait relevé les fesses pour que l'accès soit plus facile. Le brun encercla la tête du blond de ses avant-bras et plongea dans son regard. Et _doucement_ , il le pénétra. D'abord surpris, Drago attrapa les hanches d'Harry pour le faire stopper. Il attendit quelques secondes et tira sur les hanches afin de le sentir un peu plus. Leurs corps furent parcourus d'un énorme frisson de plaisir quand Harry toucha sa prostate pour la première fois. Harry captura les lèvres de Drago, comme pour le rassurer, et commença à bouger un peu plus. Le blond haletait de plaisir sous lui et il sentait son érection se gonfler contre son bas ventre. Le brun accéléra le mouvement et la pièce se remplie de gémissement et halètement des deux jeunes hommes qui découvraient cette sensation nouvelle qui les touchait de plein fouet. Harry sentit l'étau humide se serrer un peu plus contre son sexe et Drago cria son nom en jouissant sur son torse. Harry accéléra encore un peu plus et il atteignit lui aussi ce que l'on appelle _le 7ème ciel_. Il s'écroula sur le torse du blond. Leurs peaux collaient de sueur et Harry trouvait cela très excitant. Ils restèrent comme cela quelques minutes. Leurs respirations avant saccadés, retrouvaient leur régularité. Et bientôt, Harry n'entendait plus que les ronflements de Mme Pomfresh et le cœur de Drago battre sous son oreille. Le brun sortit sa baguette de son pantalon et d'un coup de baguette essuya le torse de Drago.

« C'était… magique » fit Drago en jouant avec une mèche d'Harry

« Tu le pensais vraiment ? » fit Harry qui releva la tête pour croiser le regard du blond

« Que c'était magique ? Oui ! C'était _parfait.._ »

« Non je veux dire… Q _uand tu as dit que tu m'aimais_ ? » Rougit Harry

Drago attrapa le menton du brun et approcha sa bouche de la sienne

« _Je t'aime Potter_ » souffla ce dernier contre sa bouche

Leurs bouches se scellèrent une dernière fois dans un doux mais passionné baisé. Il était déjà temps de partir. Mme Pomfresh montrait des signes de réveil imminent.

« J'ai déjà hâte de nous retrouver » fit Harry en se rhabillant

Il aida Drago à se rhabiller également et celui-ci le raccompagna jusqu'à la porte de l'infirmerie. Il attrapa la cape et couvrit les épaules du brun avec, laissant juste sa tête dépasser.

« Bonne nuit et …merci » Rougit Drago avant de déposer un chaste baiser sur ses lèvres

Harry lui attrapa le bras et l'attira contre lui

« _Je t'aime Malfoy_ ! » dit-il avant de l'embrasser passionnément

* * *

Le lendemain, au petit déjeuner, Harry constata avec soulagement que Drago était sorti de l'infirmerie. Il n'y fit guère attention, son double jeu devait recommencer maintenant. Hermione et Ron, qui lui faisaient face, le regarda avec insistance.

« Quoi ? » fit-il

Et il sentit sa présence, chaude et familière dans son dos.

« Et Potter, la prochaine fois, tu éviteras de faire tomber ta baguette n' importe où ! »

Harry se retourna, se leva et fit face à Drago qui, bien sûr, était flanqué de ses deux acolytes. Le blond lui tendit sa baguette ainsi qu'un tout petit bout de parchemin que lui seul aperçut.

« Tu n'aurais pas dû te donner cette peine Malfoy ! » dit Harry en lui arrachant les deux objets des mains

Les deux hommes se disputèrent du regard quelques secondes. Les étincelles dans leurs yeux étaient remarquables aux yeux de tous. _Haine_ se diront-ils. _Amour._ Eux le savent. C'est ce qui compte. Et les trois Serpentard s'en allèrent. Harry se rassit. Il vit très bien l'expression exaspéré de Ron mais n'y prêta aucune attention.

« Quel imbécile ! » fit Hermione agacée par le blond

Harry ne releva pas. Il fourra sa baguette dans sa poche et attendit que Ron et Hermione aient leur attention ailleurs pour discrètement ouvrir le parchemin en dessous de la table.

« _J'ai retrouvé ça dans ma couette… Merci pour ce merveilleux moment. J'ai hâte du prochain. Passe une bonne journée, Je t'aime. D_ »

Harry releva la tête vers la table des Serpentard et croisa son regard. Et leurs yeux brillèrent ensemble à nouveau. Il ne se douta pas un instant que quelques jours plus tard, Harry surprendra Drago dans les toilettes entrain de pleurer. Il lui jettera un sort, _Sectumsempra_ , sort qu'il avait lu dans son livre de potions.

Il le regrettera très vite et _plus jamais il ne rejoindra Drago à l'infirmerie._

* * *

Je tiens à m'excuser si 2 ou 3 fautes se sont glisser par inadvertance :-)


End file.
